1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of protection of connectors from damage, and more particularly relates to a system and method for protecting a fiber optic cable connector tip.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems typically communicate information with other information handling systems through networks, such as local area networks (xe2x80x9cLANxe2x80x9d), wide area networks (xe2x80x9cWANxe2x80x9d) and public networks like the Public Switched Telephone Network (xe2x80x9cPSTNxe2x80x9d). A variety of network connections are available to interface information handling systems with networks at a variety of speeds. For instance, phone jacks are commonly used to connect information handling systems to the Internet through the PSTN such as with a dial-up modem or DSL modem. As another example, Ethernet connections are commonly used to connect information handling systems to LANs or to high speed external modems, such as cable modems, for communication with server information handling systems. Although phone jack and Ethernet connections provide for rapid exchanges of information, as information handling systems grow in capability, even greater rates of transmission arc often used to communicate information between information handling systems.
One type of network connection that offers rapid information transmission is a fiber optic network connection. Fiber optic transmission mediums are made of glass that transmits information as light signals. Fiber optic transmission media are becoming increasingly common with information handling systems that communicate large quantities of information at high transmission rates, such as server information handling systems. Although fiber optic network connections provide rapid information transmission rates, the glass medium found in fiber optic network connections is typically much less robust than copper wire based transmission media and thus more susceptible to breakage. For instance, a common configuration for communicating information from an information handling system is to have paired optic strands terminating with a pair of optic connectors. The pair of optic strands may extend from an information handling system or be inserted into connectors of an information handling system. Both the connector tips and the optic strands themselves are susceptible to damage when information handling systems are moved since even slight impacts against hard objects can produce breakage in the fiber optic media that results in failure of the fiber optic network connection. Plastic caps are sometimes used to cover fiber optic connectors, however, such plastic caps are easily lost and provide little protection to the fiber optic strands.
Therefore a need has arisen for a system and method which protects unconnected fiber optic media and connection tips from impact damage in a readily available and convenient manner.
In accordance with the present invention, a system and method are provided which reduces the problems and difficulties associated with previously known systems and methods for protecting fiber optic media and connection tips from impact damage. Flexible members coupled to a fiber optic medium bias a tip protector to cover the connector tips of the fiber optic media and flex to move the tip protector to expose the connector tips for connection of the tips to another connection point. The flexible members align parallel to the fiber optic medium in an unflexed position to support the medium and reduce the risk of breakage.
More specifically, a tip protector made of polycarbonate is formed to have a recess that accepts the connector tips of a fiber optic cable, such as a pair of fiber optic strands. The tip protector couples with first and second extension springs aligned parallel with the fiber optic cable so that in an unflexed position the extension springs maintain the tip protector over the connector tips. The extension springs are coupled to the fiber optic cable with a clamp that couples to the fiber optic cable at an adjustable distance from the connector tips. The clamp couples over the pair of fiber optic strands with opposing members having aligned cable recesses and couples over the extension springs with opposing spring recesses of each member. The extension springs align parallel on opposing sides of the fiber optic cable to lend structural support to the fiber optic cable. The extension springs flex to allow exposure of the connector tips by removing the connector tips from the recess of the tip protector and bias the tip protector to return to a position that covers the connector tips.
The present invention provides a number of important technical advantages. One example of an important technical advantage is that a fiber optic medium and its connection tips are protected from impact damage by a tip protector that is biased to cover the connection tips. The flexible extension spring members allow convenient exposure of the connection tips of the fiber optic cable by flexing to move the tip protector from a protective position disposed over the connection tips to an exposed position offset from the connection tips. The clamp secures the extension springs to the fiber optic cable so that the tip protector remains available to return to the protective position. Further, the clamp maintains the extension springs when unflexed in an alignment parallel with the fiber optic cable to provide support to the cable itself, reducing the risk of cable breakage.